Stained Butterfly
by Shattered Glass of Frost
Summary: AU Ever tried killing, actually nearly killing, the wrong person when you're a hired assassin? A hopefully-not-so-common assassin story. Chapter Four up. [OC, Yaoi, Angst]
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is just a prologue to my story. Doesn't seem like much now…but I promise it'll get better. Review to give me some ideas and how you think it should go on. I have the next chapter written already though. Just waiting for some replies…so please review!

Stained Butterfly

By Shattered Glass of Frost

Prologue

The body stirred as the sun slowly rose up into the sky, its rays reaching into the bedroom. A figure sat on the bay window looking coldly out into the beautiful sunset, yet not appreciating what the eyes saw. The body in the bed finally got up, showing its naked form. "You're up and early, aren't you, Kochou? I though you would at least stay in bed for a while and let me have some more." He walked a few steps closer when the figure turned swiftly and pierced him with her cold, azure eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry. You got what you wanted from me so you're not going to get anymore after afterglow. Morning is here and it's time for me to leave." The man's naked body did not intimidate Kochou at all. "You do understand the rules of our company, I believe?"

The man laughed. "Of course I do. I just don't understand. How could such an experienced company failed at such a little job? Killing someone with hardly any power should be easy."

Kochou could only smirk at the man's silliness. "You really don't understand our company. One of the first rules we proposed to you was that we do not kill people who are good and are not harmful to the society. We do research before we target anyone. Have you ever realized your proposal was not right under our rules? Besides, you got our payback for failing the mission, right? You, wanted me."

Laughing nervously, the man answered, "Well, yes. I…I suppose my proposal wasn't very, um…right in your eyes." He boldly walked towards the female and lifted his hand to graze her cheek. "Once just isn't enough for me." 

Suddenly, a knife was held in front of his throat, scaring the words out of his mouth. "You have never stated what you wanted specifically. I gave what I thought was enough and you're not getting more. Try touching me and you'll have the whole Sennen after you." 

The man slid down in shock and made some weird noises, which could be categorized as laughter of nervousness as he watched the female walked out of the room.

*****-----****-----****-----*****

"Ah, Kochou. Just the girl I wanted to see."

"You called me here. Obviously you wanted to see me. What is it?"

Bakura tisked. "Little Kochou, you can't be so cruel to me. After all, I'm the one who's giving you missions. In other words, I'm the one who's boss here. You have to stop being so cold."

Kochou stuck her nose up in the air. "You try being cheerful after being a little present from the company to a man that is just perverted and totally disgusting."

"I take that you didn't sleep at all?"

"You try sleeping with that man making all that noise."

Bakura gave her a pity look. "It can't be helped if you're the one men want most. You have no idea how popular you are. Everyone wants you as their presents and wants you to do their jobs for them as well. Guess you have fans in both categories." Turning in his chair, he turned to face the window of his office. 

"I prefer fans in the missions section." 

"Before giving you the current mission though, have you heard? FBI is on to us, eh?"

Kochou raised her eyebrow. "FBI? All the way from America? Interested in us?"

Bakura smiled. "Apparently."

"You're the only I know that can smile through this kind of situation."

"We've got them off our backs before and we will again."

The female placed a smirk on her face. "And what do you plan to do? Seduce the leading officer?"

The man shook his head and turned back towards the woman. "Am I that kind of person to you? Obviously not. You don't have to worry about it. I'll send a few of the others to the job. You'll be contacted when extra help is needed. You just need to focus on this assignment."

"And it is?"

Handing her a file, Bakura asked, "Ever heard of Kaiba Corporation?"

"Of course. This company practically has Japan in its hands. With its participation in nearly everything from technology to stocks, it's the richest corporation in the country and has quite some power in the government as well." Kochou flipped through the file, holding more detailed information about the company.

Bakura replied, "Sennen has been offered a job, to help rearrange Japan due to ways Kaiba Corporation has been known to treat its workers and partners."

Kochou looked a bit surprise. "You mean, Kaiba corp. hasn't been up to any good all these years?"

"What are you to expect from a twenty-five year old CEO who has a terrible temper and attitude?"

Smirking, Kochou asked, "And, you, the leader of Sennen being twenty-eight years old is any better?" She paused to gather her thoughts. "I suppose you are better considering the way you treat your workers and customers. I haven't heard anything about Kaiba Corp. though. Not much at least."

Bakura pointed at the folder in her hands. "Read it. Since the corporation have a great deal amount of power, if there was anything negative about the corporation such as a complaint of workers or business partners, it'll be placed in pages no one will notice. There were quite a few articles about Kaiba Corp. and how it treats its employees and business partners. There are rumours around that Kaiba Corp. was involved a few of recent killings of mafia leaders. There's no proof and the police isn't releasing any evidence on that."

Scanning through one of the articles, Kochou observed. "The CEO must earn a lot each year with the little amount he pays the workers. I feel so sorry for the workers. I don't give a damn about the business partners though. Who knows what the hell they're wanting from Kaiba Corp. anyways?"

"Are you finally showing some sympathy for the world?" Bakura laugh at the thought.

"Look, being quiet about I feel does not mean I am cold all the time and have no pity and sympathy for others."

The man smiled. "I know you well. I suppose raising you for ten years did help me in understanding you much more than others do. I really wished you would call me father...or least brother. I'm your family right?"

A slight smile finally appeared on Kochou. "You're too young to be my father. At this rate, you should have had me when you were six years old. I'm already twenty-two! Not calling you brother doesn't mean that I don't care, okay? Bakura, my family, just tell me mission won't you?"

"Very well. This time, Sennen has been given the mission of…killing Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation."


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note: This chapter was suppose to be uploaded a long time ago. It has been finished for a few months already but yet was never posted. My excuse was either it's not the right time to post it up….2:00a.m. is not a good time…I thought I could edit it, or I just forgot about it. Either way, it's up now and I hope people are satisfied…if anyone was waiting for the next chapter at all. The next chapter hopefully will be up soon, but I don't think anyone would trust my words now. Anyway, enjoy this chapter first!

Stained Butterfly

By Shattered Glass of Frost

Chapter One

            A figure walked into the hotel casually, seeming to be one of the visitors staying in the hotel. Unknown to others, she has a hidden intention. No one could guess a young woman dressed in a casual fashion like her was actually on her way to kill someone. Obviously, no one cared as she safely entered into the elevator and pressed a button that'll bring her to her target. As the elevator moved, she thought back to her conversation with her leader.

            _"Rearrange Japan?__ It's more like destroying Japan and wait for a few years before anyone can actually get hold of the responsibility of leading Kaiba Corp. The brother of Seto Kaiba is too young to immediately take over the corporation. He's barely fourteen! You must be kidding."_

_            Bakura shook his head. "I'm not kidding. You are right though about Seto Kaiba's brother being too young though. But, I'm sure there's someone in the company that can take over before Mokuba Kaiba can."_

_            Kochou still remained frowning. "We're talking a kid's brother away from him. Sure, we'll be killing a bad-ish guy but aren't we suppose to consider the consequences as well?"_

_            "Scared?"_

_            "Anything but that." The woman held the file in her hands tighter. "It's just that…"_

_            Bakura beamed at her comment. "I can see that you are having more feelings shown to me these days. I'm honoured." He paused. "Don't worry. There are others who will care for Mokuba and he has been with his brother for fourteen years. That…should be enough. I've heard that the little Kaiba hardly sees his older brother because Seto Kaiba placed him in a secret place to keep him away from his enemies. His brother is his weakness."_

_            Kochou stared at Bakura. "Now you really sound like those people who will do anything for money."_

_            "I have to admit I do care for money. With every person who wants to kill Kaiba and are willing to pay, we can easily earn more than 1 billion dollars. Who can't be tempted by this amount?" After a few quick calculations on the calculator, Bakura said, "This is like the amount Sennen would earn in about one year, earned in one night!"_

_            "You and your money."_

_            "And you don't care?"_

_            Kochou smirked. "Well, I guess I have to be tempted. I can buy a lot of things with 1 billion American dollars."_

_            "Me and my money you were saying? You and your shopping!"_

_            "It's woman's natural instinct to shop with every penny she owns. I'm no different."_

_            Bakura looked at her. "I suppose you're going to take the job then."_

_            "You're going to make me if I don't. So I guess I have to take the job."_

_            "Great! You'll find Kaiba in XYZ Hotel in Room 2301. He has the whole floor to himself. I've heard that he has a meeting the next day, in early morning. So as a habit, he should be asleep by 10:00p.m." Bakura smiled when he said this. "And I suppose you're going with your casual style again?"_

_            "What do you think?"_

_            "Well, I wish you luck." Then he shook hands with Kochou. _

_            "I hope so too."_

            Kochou stepped out of the elevator and easily found Room 2301. From her pocket of her shirt, she took a card and slipped it into the card lock. After a few seconds, a beep was heard and she opened the door. The room was dark as expected. If it wasn't, she probably would have a bit more trouble before killing the guy, but now, it should be easy. She knelt down and placed a small transceiver on the doorway, her connection to headquarters….just in case. Then she walked into the room.

            She found her way towards the bed and got her knife from the hem of her long skirt. She was going to stab the guy right in the heart when suddenly something grabbed her wrist. Her body shook in surprise but she didn't make a sound.

            A voice spoke. "Who are you, little one?" It was a deep voice. Not those really deep ones that would freak someone out but a voice that's deep and soothing. A very sensual and sexy voice. Kochou's body shook a bit more hearing the voice. Suddenly, the room was flooded with lights as fingers snapped. Kochou was staring straight into a pair of velvety eyes so deep it was capturing her. She blinked her eyes and the first thing she could say was, "You're not him."

            "Him?" The man repeated after her. "I suppose you mean Seto Kaiba. No, he's not here. He's asleep in another room." He looked at her up and down, still holding her wrist. He held her wrist a bit tighter and she winced at his strength. "Why, you're dressed so casual I could never guess you're an assassin. Especially, with your face and size. Too petite to be a killer." Kochou gave him a cold stare and turned her head away. "The personality suits a killer though. Very cold." He grinned. He added even more weight on to her wrist. He watched as Kochou's face turned into a little sour lemon as the force was too much for her. "Want me to let go? Say something." Kochou gave him another cold glance and held her head up high. She was not going to beg. He knew her wrist hurt and that she will never beg him to let go therefore he let her go.

            Once she was let go, Kochou rubbed her wrist. The knife ended up in the man's hands. It was silent in the room as she 'licked' her wound, sitting on the carpet of the room and the man watched her. "Mind telling me your name?" Kochou stared. "Okay, I'll take that as a no. Mind telling me why you want to kill Seto Kaiba then?" He earned himself another stare. He shook his head. "Are woman this hard to talk to these days? All those flirting seem to have disappeared into another dimension."

            Now that earned him a smirk. Kochou finally spoke. "You want to flirt? You've picked the wrong person to do that." She pulled herself up from the carpet and headed for the window. Now, if she can get her flashlight from the waistline of her skirt, she might be able to send out a S.O.S. and hopefully someone will catch it. There should be someone set up near the hotel for emergency. She got hold of her flashlight and readied herself to make some signals.

            Suddenly, the man got hold of her and turned her around forcefully, ripping the light from her hand. "Do you think I would be fooled so easily? You're trying to make signals, aren't you? Are there more of you outside? You know, you're endangering whoever you're working with, right?"

            Kochou smirked. "Of course, but then, there's no one outside to endanger. As an assassin, I need to understand the strength of my enemy. So other than your strength, you do some good observation, knowing I was going to get help. Then again, I was a bit obvious, wasn't I?"

            The man laughed. "I like your attitude, miss. Very straight-forward, but I don't think that was your original intention. You were going to find help." He dodged as he nearly received a kick in the middle of his face. "What was that for?" he asked calmly.

            "What do you think? Trying to kill you of course!" Kochou punched him in the chest and was about to add a kick on his shin when he easily tripped her with his foot. She landed on the ground with quite an impact.

            "Heh!" His hand caught her chin as she tried to turn away from his eyes. "You know…I'm not what I seem to be." As he spoke these words, his head slowly drew closer to her face. Just then, he pulled his head back up and appeared to be listening to something. Kochou listened intently and realized he heard footsteps. So this guy has great hearing abilities as well. Great…just what she needed. He probably knew she was there the moment she was outside the door. He pinned her wrists behind her back and as a reflex, she struggled.

            The door open and the scene the man who walked saw was, a guard capturing an assassin and nothing more. Just what the other man in the room wanted. "So Motou, you've caught me a little assassin, I suppose?"

            The man bowed his head respectively. "Yes Mr.Kaiba. She was going to stab in the heart while you were asleep. Well, if you were asleep in this room anyways."

            Seto Kaiba smirked. "Great. Bring her over to my room."

           Kochou struggled as the man, Motou as Kaiba called him, dragged her over to another room. Before she left though, she made sure she kicked really hard at the transceiver hidden in the doorway. Hopefully, headquarters would catch on to what's going on. She was roughly pushed towards the floor once they entered into another room.

            Kaiba turned towards his bed. There, sat a woman, wearing once of those silk nightgowns rich people always wear…in movies anyways. "You can go now. I have no need of you." The woman moved obediently, picked up her belongings and left through the opened door. Kochou raised an eyebrow. The man has an early meeting the next morning and he's up right now, ready to play if it wasn't for her interference? She wondered how he'll survive the next morning if he really did that. Wouldn't a normal person get tired?

            The CEO picked up a folder from the table. "Sennen, an assassin company that does insurance as coverage." Kochou paled at hearing the words. "As an assassin group, Sennen has rules set up and one of the most important thing is, 'Do not kill anyone who are good and does not have any harm towards the society of Japan.' If an assassin was to fail his or her assignment, the company has to give the person who requested the mission a present. It can be anything the person wants, from money to…sex. The interesting thing is…nearly all failures' presents are sex, sex with a specific woman in the group. Am I right, Miss Kochou?" Kaiba looked directly into the azure eyes of the butterfly sitting on the ground.

            Kochou didn't answer and Kaiba continued to read his report. "Kochou is the head assassin of Sennen and does almost 85% of the jobs yearly. She brings in almost 90% of the profit and kills the quickest, a cold monster. She's known for her casualty and the fact that no one could guess that she's a powerful assassin just by her looks." He paused before saying his next sentence. "It was rumoured that she has a relationship with one of the other assassins in the company…and the leader of the group, Bakura Ryou."

            Biting her lips, Kochou tried not to laugh out loud. Bakura and her? That's the funniest ting she has ever heard. They were family! What do people think about these days? And with another assassin? Who would that be? Could it be…? Motou looked at Kochou out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't really believe that she was a present who people requested at Sennen. That must mean she has a lot of experience. Somehow, that doesn't make him feel very good at all.

            Seto walked closer towards the woman. He knelt down so her face was at the same level as his. "I wonder if this butterfly is willing to be a present for me?" He forcefully pulled her face towards his and was about to kiss her when she kicked him in the crotch. He toppled in pain but was able to force a smirk. "Very violent little butterfly. That's okay though. I'll be able to tame you sooner of later. Motou, bring her to your room and watch over for the night."

            "Yes, Mr.Kaiba." Motou bowed before leading Kochou out of the room.

            Once they entered back into the previous room, Motou laughed at Kochou's action. "You go, girl! I have never seen Seto Kaiba in such pain before. You are the first one to do this to him. Very impressive."

            "You seem to lose your respect for Kaiba once you're not in front of him."

            Motou snickered. "I don't think I'm the only with this type of attitude. Everyone isn't really satisfied with Seto Kaiba in one way or the other."

            "You're weird."

            "Glad you think of me at least as something." Motou smiled as he said this. Pushing Kochou towards the bed, he said to her, "It's getting late. Go to sleep. And don't worry. I won't touch you."

            Kochou slowly got under the blankets and laid down on the bed. "You dare do that, I'll kill you." Before she closed her eyes, she asked, "May I know the name of the one who's guarding me?"

            Motou glanced at her before replying. "Motou. Yami Motou."

            "Yami Motou." Both hearts in the room felt a ripple as the feminine voice said this name aloud. It was as if a spell on this name and this voice. "Who are you?" asked Kochou

            "Who am I suppose to be?"

            "I don't know. Tell me at least who you are supposed to be beside Seto Kaiba."

            "I'm his personal body guard."

            "Oh."

            "Could you tell me your name then?"

            A rustle was heard as she moved her head on the pillow. "You already know it. I'm Kochou."

            "I mean your real name. That's only a code." Silence was heard. Yami took this as a negative response to his question.

            After a while, Kochou spoke up. "Koyuki."

            "Huh?"

            "My name is Koyuki."

-----End of Chapter One-----

Author's Note: Somebody in a review said something about Mary-sue-ness…will anyone explain it to me? I don't get it…


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Finally, I finished the second chapter of my story. When I said I was furiously writing my story in my bio, I guess I was lying just a bit. There was barely enough time for me to write furiously. I definitely day-dreamed furiously though, so I have many chapters planned. I even skipped ahead to the most angst part of my story and have all that planned. I won't tell anyone about it yet though. Be patient and hopefully, I'll get more than one chapter out over the summer. I have summer school though, therefore do not expect much.

Disclaimer: I forgot about this in the previous two chapters. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Satisfied?

Stained Butterfly

By Shattered Glass of Frost

Chapter Two

            The rays of the sun snuck into the room, reaching for the figure in the bed. The figure remained motionless as the sun rays danced around the bed. Little birds chirped outside the window, trying to wake up the figure as well. Instead of waking the figure up though, all those morning movements managed to wake up another person.

            With the light shining on the figure, with his muscles showing in the sleeveless shirt, his gender as a male was given away clearly. His leather pants stuck on to his legs like second skin. Even though leather may look repulsive and overdone sometimes, it probably found its best owner on this body.

            His hand reached for the soft mass of navy blue hair on the bed. The sleeping woman snuggled more into the pillow as he stroked her hair. Looking at her peaceful face, he couldn't seem to relate her to the cold assassin he met yesterday. The light shone on her face, making it look like a small smile tugged her lips. He moved his hand away as the birds, rather than the prince, have finally woken up the 'Sleeping Beauty'.

            With a flutter of the eyelids, azure eyes glared at the dark purple orbs. "What are you doing beside my bed?" she hissed. "I distinctly remember you being on the other side of the room, on that damn couch."

            Yami gave her a small smirk. "First of all, this is not your bed. Second of all, I'm your guard. I have the right to keep you in my sight. You're a prisoner, remember, Koyuki?" Koyuki cringed as he stressed her name. She now regretted telling him her real name. She didn't know what made her tell him that. Not many people know it and she didn't plan on him knowing it either. It is probably the worst thing she did in her entire life.

            Minutes passed as the two stared at each other. Finally, Koyuki broke the stare and declared, "I need to take a shower."

            The second those words were out, Yami raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to wash yourself when you don't have a change of clothes?"

            She didn't blush like he expected but replied in a firm voice, "This is a hotel. Towels, blow dryer, shower gel are all available. It won't kill me to not change my clothes." With a lift of her chin, she went to occupy the washroom. Yami chuckled. This was going to be an interesting day.

            Koyuki calmed herself down in the elegant bathroom as she surveyed the room for the items she needed. There was no need for her to get pissed at a guy like that. He's arrogant, too full of himself and he's perverted. Trying to kiss her and being beside her bed when she awoke is not something the assassin wanted. After all, he was no one special, other than the fact that he was probably the only opponent that stayed within ten feet radius of her and did not die. She frowned as she grabbed a snowy towel off the silver rack above the toilet. Why didn't she kill him?

            Shedding her clothes as she stepped into the shower, she considered her reasons. Water rained on her body, washing away invisible dirt. If there was one big reason why she didn't kill him was the fact that Yami has a lot of confidence. Out of all the people she met (and killed), he has the most self-confidence, especially with that little smirk of his. It annoys her how he kept smirking at her. She growled as she rubbed her body with the shower gel. As if he did not annoy her enough, the shower gel was just hateful.  Getting use to one shower gel and then having to use another one just bothers her so much. She was getting off topic. She thought that she had a lot of reasons not killing Yami but when she thought about it, there wasn't much.

The water died down and she reached for the towel. She wanted to play along with Yami. It's been a while since she had a real opponent. He seems to be able to compete with her skills. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She hasn't had competition in a while.

Suddenly, a knock on the door broke her trail of thoughts. "What is it?"

            "Just curious if you need some room service," answered Yami through the door between them.

            Bam! The door immediately slammed open. "You are not making eat that damn room service food ever again!" growled Koyuki. She was still dressed in the same clothes as before, but her face certainly looked more refresh than before.

            Yami raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to react this. I am not forcing you to do anything. Do whatever you want. I warn you though. This is the only chance you're going to get food," he said as he picked up the phone. "You have a good four hours before lunch…and that depends if I will eat a lunch."

            A little sound escaped from Koyuki's stomach. She blushed but she was not going to give in right now. She cursed herself for showing emotions in front of this man, but it seems like Yami can attract all her feelings out of the deepest part of her heart and mind. Damn him! Something hidden for such a long time…how could this man she had only known for one night pull them out?

            Eyeing her from the corner of his eye, Yami sighed in his head. It seems like he will be babysitting a stubborn girl. It was obvious she's hungry, yet refuses to eat hotel food. What was wrong with room service anyways? He grumbled a little under his breath but made a quick decision. He placed the phone back in its cradle and picked up his jacket instead.

            "Where are you going?" Koyuki stared at the man moving out the door.

            "Out," Yami replied. "And you're coming with me." Taking one more look at the room, Koyuki followed quickly in his footsteps. No use arguing right now. As long as she's not getting room service, she'll be happy. As the elevator brought them down, Yami decided to pop the question. "Why the hell are you afraid of room service?"

            Koyuki glanced at him. "Theirs is no special reason you need to know about at all. So shut the hell up."

            "Watch your words. You don't have to be so rude." Ding! They had arrived at the lobby. Yami pulled Koyuki's hand as he asked her, "What do you want for breakfast?"

            The woman looked down at the hand that was holding hers and then looked back up at the man's face. "What the hell are you doing?" she whispered fiercely.

            "Don't try to make a commotion. You want a breakfast, right? Would you like crepes for breakfast? I know this little shop known for its crepes…it's unlikely to find something like this in Osaka." Yami continued to pull her along on the streets Perhaps Koyuki hates him for pulling her along but he cannot let her escape, can he? Then again, holding her hand is not the only way. Maybe, he wants something else from her. He never believed in things such as love at first sight but apparently the more you don't believe in something, the greater the chance that it will happen to you. No, he refused to accept the fact that he fell in love that easily, but certainly it is sign of affection.

            Koyuki glared as she walked. This man was acting weird. One minute he was acting all cool, and then he was so enthusiastic the other. She could not have ever imagined him as the personal bodyguard of Seto Kaiba. After a while of walking, they entered a little shop decorated with little countries flags. The layout of the shop was really little cute as the seats were all very different. There were little love couches, normal-looking cafeteria tables and bars for people to sit in, depending on what they want. A waitress shouted "Bonjour!" as they looked for a place to sit. The little place was filled…except for one love couch.

            Yami paused for a moment before leading her to the little seat. The moment she sat down, she moved to the edge of the seat. Unfortunately, the couch was smaller than she thought because no matter how she sat, one part of her body would touch his. She scowled at her own unfortunate as she reached for the menu.

            "Bonjour!" exclaimed the waitress yet again as she approached them. "What would you like to order?" Her Japanese has a slight accent that suggests her French nationality.

            "So what do you want?" Yami asked as he leaned over to her.

            Raising her voice, Koyuki answered, "What I want? I want you to get away from me and keep it a good 10-feet radius!"

            The waitress chuckled with amusement. "Oh, you two are so cute together!" Koyuki glared but Yami smirked. Alas, the little assassin here seems to be mad. Hoping he could eat his breakfast without getting killed, he edged away. "'Yuki, just order your breakfast."

The assassin gave out another glare before ordering. "A crêpe with strawberries and whipped cream please. Also one cup of coffee."

"Same here." The French then took the two menus and walked away.

Once she was out of ear-shot, Koyuki threatened Yami. "Do not call me 'Yuki. If you do that again, I'll kill you in the most torturest way ever." She paused as she picked up the knife from the already-set table. "Such as stabbing you with blunt knife until you die."

The body guard made Koyuki lower her hand as he said, "Whatever you wish." The two ate their delicious breakfast in silence and sipped their coffees as they were absorbed in their own thoughts.

If this wasn't a public place, if this was a mission, Koyuki could have killed Yami so easily. After all, she was not Kochou, the top assassin of Sennen, for nothing. Okay maybe Yami have some skills, but beating is not a problem. Are all the good fighters dead? Because she has not yet met someone worth her time until now. Actually she still wasn't sure of his skills yet, but the feeling he gives off tells her that Yami is a fighter. She sighed in her mind, 'I wonder if Bakura is worried right now…'

---------------

"Does anyone have news of Kochou yet?" A deep, angry voice rung in the ears of Sennen's employees. The employees immediately rushed to their assigned positions, heads down unable to look at the angry Bakura in the eyes. The white-haired man squinted his eyes. "I suppose I'll take that as a no…" Stepping into the elevator that led to his office, he went over his thoughts. Kochou disappeared on the night of her mission and no one knew what has happened to her. It has been reported that the transceiver planted on Kaiba's doorway received lots of static once but that was it. One thing's for sure: Kaiba is not dead yet.

---------------

After leaving the little crêpe shop, Yami dragged Koyuki to tour around Osaka. "What the damn hell are you doing?"

"Letting you see the beauty of Osaka, of course. I doubt you've been here long enough to enjoy any scenery, right? I also doubt the fact you know your way properly around here, so don't you dare leave my side. It's not my problem if you get lost."

Koyuki raised her eyebrows in question. "I think you have a lot more to worry about if you let me loose. I can always find my way back to Tokyo with or without your help. I doubt, though, your boss will be very happy if you lost me."

Yami smirked. "Why don't you try leaving then?"

"I don't want to cause a scene."

The man nodded his head in agreement. "I suppose you're right. If you're an assassin, you wouldn't want everyone to know your identity." After pausing for a moment, he smirked. "I'll bring you to a less populated place then." Before Koyuki could respond, he already dragged her away.

Was Yami really intent on becoming a tourist guide after he retires from his bodyguard job? Because he was really like a tourist guide right now. There was the Tsutenkaku, Tenpozan Harbour Village, the Kaiyukan Aquarium…they were going all over the place, but he didn't seem to mind. He seemed to have fun explaining each place, but she didn't catch even half of it. She would rather look at the Ginko trees that seem to a big part of Osaka. Even though it was already winter, she would much rather look at trees than hear him talk about some ancient legends.

They were finally taking a rest from the city and Yami led her right into a forest of ume trees. Koyuki didn't even notice it until Yami told her to look around her. She was amazed at all the red and white plum flowers that surrounded her. No wonder ume was called the blossom of Osaka. They were really pretty. Even a cold assassin like her was breath-taken. "You like it?" asked Yami softly. She didn't answer him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Out of the blue, Yami got kicked right in the middle of his forehead. He rubbed his forehead as a bruise started to form. "What the hell was that?" He looked at Koyuki who was still maintaining her pose with her leg high up in air, obviously having just kicked him.

Koyuki smirked Yami's smirk. "I have always seen people in movies fighting under falling leaves. Want to try fighting under falling blossoms?"

Yami smiled. "Very well. If that's what you want. Please, don't steal my smirk though. It doesn't look right on you."

"I'm not stealing anything!" Immediately, their fight began. Without even dropping her leg that was suspended in the air, Koyuki quickly switched to her another leg and kicked Yami on the neck. Yami, having been warned, blocked the attack with his arm. His punches were quick and precise. If the woman had not blocked them properly, those hits would have hit bull's eye. Both moved like the wind under the dancing blossoms around them. Attacks came one after another but neither of the two was injured at all. Suddenly, both of them separated at the same time. "You're good," said Koyuki.

"Same to you."

Running up a tree slightly, she smiled. With one push of her foot, she went flying down towards Yami with a punch. To her convenience, the rebound of the tree has helped her increase her strength and Yami actually backed a few steps as the result of that impact. "Very smart of you to use the power of rebound," commented Yami.

"Thank you." The two quickly became involved in their fight again. They used everything they got and tried to create some damage on each other. One minute Koyuki was offence with her kicks and quick punches, another minute she was in defence mode, blocking the strong and sturdy punches of Yami. Quickly, she picked up a broken branch from the ground and began hitting Yami kendo-style.

"Stupid!" Yami grabbed hold of the branch with his two hands just as it was going to hit his head. "Being a personal guard, I have great skills in kendo as well." With one swift motion, the branch was knocked out of Koyuki's hand. "I can easily defeat you." One push and Koyuki landed on the ground with Yami straddling her around her knees.

Koyuki glared at the bodyguard. "Don't underestimate me!" She grabbed Yami's belt and quickly pulled him down so that they switched positions. Now Koyuki was straddling Yami. In fact, she was sitting on Yami's thighs. Pulling on Yami's shirt, she looked at him, deep into his eyes. "I can change a situation around pretty easily. I tell you. I will escape and when I see you again, you will die, you fucking bastard!" Her words were harsh ad so was her glare.

Yami smirked. "I really don't see the problem here. What made me a fucking bastard? I did nothing to you at all. Besides, don't you think this position of yours is really inviting?" Koyuki paused, wondering what he was talking about. Then, she realized. She was sitting on top of him.

Immediately, the assassin jumped up from the man. Before she did though, she still managed to kick Yami nice and hard right at the groin. "Don't let me ever see you again!" With that, she ran quickly out of Yami's grasp and away from him. Hopefully, she'll find her way back to headquarters.

The man covered his groin in pain. Damn, the woman was fiery. He did nothing to her and she kicks him in his most important part! What kind of woman is she? No matter how cold she seems, there seem to be many sides to her. For some reason, he really want to find those different sides of her. Kochou, no Koyuki, has really started his curiosity.

After a while, the pain has finally died down. Yami took a cell phone out of his pocket and dialled a number. "Mr. Kaiba? Kochou has escaped as you have expected."

"Very well, Motou. You know what to do."

"Yes, sir."

---------------

After a long while figuring her way around, she has finally found a place connected to Sennen in Osaka. She smiled at the person who was leading her o phone. The company was connected to Sennen in the world of insurance, though not in the assassin world. She quickly picked up the phone and dialled Bakura's private line. The phone was immediately answered. "Kochou?"

"It's me," replied Koyuki. She readied herself as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

As expected, a loud cry was heard on the other line.  "Where the damn hell where you, you stupid idiot?" The voice quieted down a little as another voice was heard, trying to calm down the frustrated man. "Kochou, get back to head quarters immediately right now."

Koyuki listened to the phone again. "Are done screaming? I'm still in Osaka. You can send someone to pick me up."

"You're being vain, aren't you?"

"Am I? You will send someone over anyways, right my dear father?" Koyuki smirked as she said this.

Bakura sighed over the line. "Screw you, Kochou. I'll send someone over then. Where should I find you?"

"The insurance company in Osaka. You know which one." Soon, the conversation was over. Koyuki sat down on to the chair in the office. Finally, she has gotten rid of that annoying bodyguard. Perhaps he was not that annoying but she cannot exactly stand him. There is something she does not like about him. The next time she sees him, she will kill him for sure. He dare challenge her to a fight? He better watch out because he will be dead in a blink of the eye the next he gets near her.  She sighed as she relaxed into chair. She hoped that she would have nothing to do with him ever again.

---------------

Yami glanced at the man reading or rather flipping through the files. The room was filled silence and the only thing heard was the noise of flipping paper. Both men were quiet, one standing and the other sitting. "Ask your question." The bodyguard looked at Seto Kaiba, slightly confused. "You have a question, don't you, Motou? Then ask it."

He hesitated before asking. "What are you going to do with Sennen?"

The CEO stared at Yami emotionlessly. "Do you want to know?"

"I…only if Mr. Kaiba wishes to tell me." Yami picked his words carefully.

Seto laughed at Yami's response. "A well-picked answer. Bu then you should not have asked me the question then, shouldn't you? That question only shows that you are curious, and perhaps care for the little butterfly that escaped?" His cerulean eyes glared at Yami. He stood up casually from his chair, walking slowly towards the bodyguard. "You do remember the last time you defied me, right, Yami?" He stressed on the bodyguard's name, smirking as he said it. "I tell you. If you feel anything, and I mean anything towards that butterfly, you'll experience something much worse…much more worse." He smirked once more as he grabbed the shirt of Yami and pulled his head forward.

Yami's body stiffened as he felt Seto's lips covering his in a dominant and aggressive kiss. He barely gave any response, but the CEO did not seem to mind. He continued to kiss Yami and his hand slipped up Yami's shirt, rubbing the back of the man. "You are mine, understand?"

---------------

"I swear, I will slap you the next time you do this again." Koyuki wrinkled her eyebrows as she listened to Bakura roaring in her ears.

Koyuki turned to look at Bakura. "Are you should you would slap me? I really doubt you want to see a handprint on your dear sister's pretty face." Before Bakura could shout more though, Koyuki quickly gave a brief hug to him. "Don't worry, Bakura. I'm fine. I doubt this will ever happen again, so there's no need for you to slap me, alright?"

Bakura's face softened at Koyuki's promise. "I swear Kochou, you can get to my soft side so easily, it's not even funny."

The assassin smirked. "It's because we spent ten years beside each other, but there definitely is another person who can get to your soft side way more easily than me, right, 'niichan?" Bakura started to give back a response, but Koyuki already walked away.

"Damn girl. She didn't even tell me what happened in Osaka." Bakura sighed. "When will this girl truly open up to me as family?"

---------------

Happily, Koyuki flopped on her beloved bed in her own apartment. Perhaps, some people cannot relate the cold assassin everyone heard of with this happy woman who is content easily with her own bed, but Koyuki has her own soft side as well. She was easily satisfied with everything in her own little apartment and showed her relaxed face to very little people which included Bakura. She's been living on her own ever since she was sixteen, though Bakura checks up on her every now and then. She got off her bed and grabbed a new set of clothes from her closet. Finally, she could take a nice relaxing shower with her favourite shower gel before her next mission.

---------------

Holding a folder, Koyuki flipped through it as she stood in front Bakura's desk in his office. "So explain my mission again."

"Simply said, you kill the head of a not-so-well-known yakuza." Bakura motioned at the folder that she was holding. "Everything, again, is stated in there. Not that there's much to know."

Koyuki made a face at Bakura. "Why the hell do I bother killing these little characters? It's a breeze for me and should be given to some of the lower levels assassins." With different assassins came different prices. People who wanted to hire Kochou, one of the top assassins, pay a huge amount of money. When killing someone that has little status and would be easy to kill, people preferred to hire lower-priced killers.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "It's what our client wants. We got our money anyways."

"Fine," said Koyuki with a glint in her eyes. "Mission accepted."

            -----End of Chapter Two-----

Author's Note: How was this chapter? To tell the truth, I didn't really like it. Perhaps because it feels awkward or perhaps I just can't write fighting scenes. Also, did Koyuki just become Heero there for a second? I swear that "Mission accepted" line was Heeor's, Koyuki's. Either way, I would prefer comments from readers or criticism, therefore press the little purple button that's at the bottom left of the page please.

Second Author's Note: What happened? What happened? When the heck did Yami gain a relationship with Seto? I have no idea what happened…it just came out like that. I'm sorry to say though they definitely won't be an official pair in the story. I love this pair though. (the bickering between Yami and Seto!)


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: I can't believe how quickly I finished the next chapter for this story. The last chapter took me over the course of wekks while this chapter only took me two nights! I suppose it's really different without school to bother me. Now that a new chapter is up, I hope to write another chapter before summer is up, but that can't be guaranteed since I'm going on a vacation soon. I'll try my best though.

Reviews:

**lotus**** re-incarnate **: Can you really tell if a story is good from a prologue? Okay, I'm probably dissing myself here, but thank you for liking my story. I'm not really familiar with English expressions, so may I ask, what is Mary-Sue-ness?

**Sona**: I don't mind people being retarded…and I doubt you really are…I'm just glad you gave me a review!

**v**** son sayian **: **** This is the chapter were you see one of Koyuki's missions! And of course she will see Yami again…and actually, I'm not really sure what Seto did plan for Sennen (yes, it is the Japanese for millennium…I used it because…I have no idea, it's just related to the actual series I suppose.) There will more characters out later on in the story. And I'm not sure about Yami getting stuck in a love triangle, like I said before, I have no idea how did Yami and Seto gain a relationship that is outside of employee/employer relationship. I'm glad you haven't seen any assassin stories like this, that's the whole point!

Disclaimer: If you check my inventory of things I own, you would find many things, including Koyuki, but none of it includes Yu-Gi-Oh!

Stained Butterfly

By Shattered Glass of Frost

Chapter Three

Sitting in her bathtub, Koyuki held the folder as she read the information in it. Bubbles floated around her body as one hand idly moved in the water while balanced the folder from falling into the water. She wrinkled her eyebrow as she decided on a way to carry out her mission. She can go either the long way or the shorter one. It would save her time to understand the schedules of the yakuza leader's guards and attack when appropriate, or she can always gain the trust of the group and take them by surprise, hence the long way. Taking the long way was always fun as she can always learn more things and even pull in some allies of her own. Then again, since this was a small assignment, she should finish it as quickly as possible. She closed the folder and got up from the water, before her skin became crinkly like the last time when she fell asleep in the water. Water dripped down her body as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. Combing her hair as she looked into her mirror, Koyuki decided. She would use the short way and finish her mission. Then, she could finish some of her own unfinished business, she didn't like letting things go unfinished, like completing her mission of killing Seto Kaiba and getting rid of Yami Motou.

---------------

She was dressed in jeans this time. A faded blue T-shirt covered the top part of her body and its bagginess hid her curvy body. She didn't feel liked dressing a bit prettier this time, not that it matters or affect her mission at all. Standing in an alley facing the apartment building where the yakuza leader lives, Koyuki watched the movement of people at the entrance. Suddenly, a party of men, dressed in dark colours, walked out the glass doors of the building and strode towards a black car parked on the street. The cloudy night made it hard for Koyuki to see properly, but she knew that one of them was her target. Sennen had gotten information about the leader going to a factory outside of the city to witness a trade between another yakuza group and his own.

Wasting no time, Koyuki immediately headed towards the factory on her own, without following the car. Within an hour, she arrived at a forest that was beside the factory. Using a little flashlight, she checked the map outlining the factory and its surrounding areas. Supposedly, the leader was to witness the trade behind the factory, at an outlying storehouse. Going through the forest was quicker than knocking down every guard she saw if she went from the front door. Of course, there would definitely be guards in the forest, but they would be spread out and not as many as the front door. Therefore, it would save her time and strength. The map also included the positions of each guard. If she followed, she could easily avoid all lookouts and give the whole group a surprise attack. Making sure it was the right spot to walk in, Koyuki placed the flashlight away and officially started her task.

Cautiously, she avoided any branches on the ground that might make sounds that would give away her position. Having memorized her route, she took quick turns without hesitating, despite seeing shadows of the guards among the trees. Suddenly, she felt her ankle tugging on to a string. Immediately, she rolled on the ground as arrows flew over head. She had set off a trap. Without having any time to wonder how the heck did the yakuza groups get arrows to set the trap, she quickly flung herself upwards and hung on to a branch as she felt the ground gave way to a bi hole dug into the earth. The few seconds gave Koyuki time to think. There was no mention of traps on the map. Either the spies of Sennen were not good enough….or there was definitely a mole in the company, giving away her assassination assignment. Flinging herself to one branch and another like a monkey, she didn't let go until she would no longer step on any loose soil that would lead her into a dark pit. After one step, Koyuki realized she stepped into a different type of trap.

"Shit!" Koyuki swore as she swerved and hid behind some trees. The small explosion set off was not big enough to make the trees fall but it was definitely enough to make her lose her legs if she didn't dodge in time. It was then she was sure that there was a mole in Sennen. No yakuza group was stupid enough to bury mines in order to stop people from interrupting an exchange. Instead, it made much more sense for it to stop an assassin that would kill their leader. Fortunately, other than a few cuts here and there from the traps, she was still one whole piece and able to finish her task.

She ran as swiftly as possible, hoping to reach the edge of the forest. Before she got there though, an assemblage of five men stood in her way and the storehouse that was now in her view. She placed her hands on her waist as she stared coldly at them. "Would you gentlemen please get out of my way? I need to finish my job and then go home to take a shower."

The man who apparently was the leader answered, "I can see that you were no hurt too much from our traps back there."

"Peh! Like you can actually call those three little things back there proper traps."

The man glared at Koyuki. "Don't you dare mock us. You woman is nothing like the outside world claim to be and I'll be the one to prove it."

Koyuki smirked at them. "You sexist men. Then I'll prove how much of an assassin and fighter I really am. You'll rethink your words and your view of me once this fight is finished!"

Five guns were immediately pulled out as a result of the assassin's words. Within one second, they had her surrounded and their guns ready to shoot. "Die, woman!"

"I have a name you know. It's Kochou." Without waiting for an answer, Kochou pulled out her own gun. "If you want to play like this, with five guns against one, I'll go with your wishes." Before the men could shoot, Koyuki rapidly pulled her trigger five times. Her body turned each time she pulled, one bullet hitting each man squarely on the arm they held their guns in. "You were saying?"

"Damn!" The head of the small group dropped his gun and took out a dagger with his left hand. "I will not let you advance!" He immediately charged with the pointed tip of the dagger heading straight for Koyuki's heart. The woman pulled out her own knife and blocked the attack. Soon, they started to fence with their little knives, blocking one attack after another. The two took no notice of the four other men who ran towards the storehouse, reporting the arrival of Kochou to their leader. Koyuki dodged as the dagger came towards her head. She tried to slash the man's legs, but he dodged as well. They made a short body-to-body contact as the two blades crashed into each other. Koyuki did a back-flip and grabbed on to a branch. With a quick cut from her sharp blade, the branch fell and pulled her along. The assassin quickly grabbed the branch properly in her hands as she landed on her two feet. She made a speedy assault as she hit the man with the branch on his head. Even though he tried to cut the tree limb, Koyuki managed to avoid the sharp edge of his blade, therefore avoided breaking the branch. Seeing Koyuki's advantage, the man swore and instantaneously picked up a dead limb on the ground and was determined to fight Koyuki the same way.

"Not many people can beat me this way, do you know?" Koyuki smirked as the man's branch strike her shoulder. She let her own branch drop and grabbed on to the man's and used it to hit the man back. The man was not ready for her quick reaction. He staggered from the blow and before he could regain his balance, Koyuki pierced his heart with her sharp edge. Blood splattered on to the woman's face an on her shirt, but she did not seem to mind. Circling the man once, Koyuki made sure he was dead before running out of the forest. Hopefully, she would not have too many one-on-one fights that would slow down her mission. She knew the group was alerted already as she realized the other four men were missing.

As expected, a line of at least ten men, including the four she shot, stood in her way from the storehouse entrance. "Get out of my way!" growled Koyuki.

"Never!" cried the group.

Koyuki knew she had to get rid of them fast before reinforcements arrived. Ten men she could handle any time but handling more than fifty other men was not part of her plan. All of them were holding guns towards her. There was a short stalemate, as the two sides paused, waiting for one another to make a move. That's when Koyuki attacked. She used her gun from before and shot at five men and before the rest could apprehend the situation, she knocked them down with a few punches and kicks. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar man sneak out of the storehouse's back side door and away from the area. She let him go, as she knew when Sennen caught the mole, the consequences would be far greater than being killed by her.

Seeing that all the men that stood in her way were down, she pushed open the doors of the storehouse. Only to be hit by an incoming bullet. The bullet had grazed her cheek and blood started to drip down her skin. She frowned. Even though she was not a woman who was vain about her looks, she did not like getting scars at all. She growled as she saw who shot at her. A personal bodyguard stood by her target who looks as frightened as a deer caught in headlights of a car. He looked like a pathetic man who was not fit to be any kind of leader, which led Koyuki to wonder how the man got his position. Inheritance or does he have some hidden talent as a leader?

"You will not kill this man," spat the bodyguard.

"But you do not like him and perhaps did not even agree to this man being the leader of this yakuza group," stated Koyuki. It was obvious that the man was not fond of her target at all.

"I will fulfil my duties as his bodyguard!"

Koyuki shrugged her shoulders. "Very well, Bodygaurd-san. I have a suggestion though. Why don't you and I have a fight, one-on-one? No one will help you since all the men outside are down. At the same time, tie up that pathetic man over there. If you win, free him, but if I win, I get to kill him, getting rid of the man you loathe. That way, you get to fulfil your duties and I get a chance at killing him. How's that?"

The bodyguard eyed Koyuki as he thought over her suggestion. "Very well, Kochou." Unable to find any rope in the storehouse, he used a piece of long ribbon Koyuki handed him from her hair to tie up the terrified man. "We are ready to fight."

Koyuki bowed at her opponent respectfully. "Pick your choice of weapon to fight with, Bodyguard-san."

"Bare hands."

The assassin grinned. "Very well." She watched as the man placed a stance of Chinese martial arts. She herself placed her two fists into place, a common starting position of karate. They circled around each other, staring into each other's eyes as they waited for one to move. They stopped after one circle, still remaining in the same stance. The leader, who was tied up, amazingly did not make any sounds of protest at all, probably knowing the result of this fight would determine his rest of his life. If he tried to escape, they would track him them no matter what. Beside, his legs were too shaky to support anyhow.

Abruptly, the man started to attack. He gave a quick punch, aiming for the woman's head, but she blocked it with her arms and rapidly, strikes the man in the stomach, which was open, with a few fast punches. She kicked the man at the chin but was given a kick herself in the stomach which sent her flying towards the boxes of the storehouse. Koyuki got up quickly and wiped the blood that was dripping from her cheek as well as mouth with the back of her hand. Without saying another word, they were engaged in the fight once again.

Most of the time, Koyuki was attacking the man while the bodyguard defended himself from the assassin's punches and hard kicks. Pushing herself, Koyuki kicked towards the man, her leg flying upwards, only to be grabbed by strong hands of the bodyguard. The man flung her around in a circle before letting her fly off and hitting yet the boxes another time. Koyuki knew she had to attack quickly, giving the man no time to react because he was good at defence, very good at it. Once again, they were circling each other, waiting for the slightest movement which indicated an attack. Then, Koyuki ran. Not knowing what she was doing, the man could only stand and brace himself. Once she was close enough, Koyuki did aperfect cartwheel, her legs hitting the face of the man. Before the man could get up, Koyuki had a gun pointing at the temple of the man.

"I though I said bare hands."

"Sorry, I guess I was too impatient. I really want to kill the man."

The man sneered. "I guess I lost then."

Koyuki looked at the man with sort of an admiring look. "If this fight continued, you could have won. You were a good fighter."

"If? Who knows what will happen. Maybe I'll get tired before you. You'll never know what will happen. Anyhow, just finish your mission. I have fulfilled my duties as a bodyguard. I will leave that man in your hands."

"Which he will soon leave." The man didn't give an answer and left the storehouse. Koyuki turned towards the tied up yakuza leader and grinned at him. "I guess it's just you and me. You know what will happen next, right?"

"Let go of me, you filthy woman. I'll give you money, just leave me be!" the man finally spoke, but his voice was raspy and trembled with fear.

Koyuki glared at the man. "Filthy? How am I filthy? Is it because you know I act as a present for men? Is that why I'm filthy? If I filthy, then men like you are even filthier! Thinking you can buy money with everything!" A shot echoed as Koyuki fired the man and led him to his death. "You bastard does not deserve to live."

A stained butterfly, covered with blood not of her own, walked out of the storehouse and towards the night.

---------------

She collapsed against her door the moment she walked into her own apartment. Each time she finished an assignment, she was always tired. She took in heavy breaths as she tried to regain her strength, enough to pull herself into the washroom. She closed her eyes, unable to look at herself in the mirror. When she finally opened her eyes, she started the shiver and tremble. There, staring back at her, was the tainted reflection of herself. Dried blood was on her cheek from the gash across her face and a trickle of dried blood was on her chin from her mouth as well. Splotches of blood covered the rest of her face as well as her T-shirt from the man she killed in the forest. Her wild, navy hair hung loose around her face without her ribbon which she had disposed of since it was used to tie up the man she had killed. There were visible scratches on her arms from the traps in the forest. In a way she did not look terrible for an assassin's night's work.

Koyuki peeled the T-shirt of her body and unclasped her cream-coloured bra. Staring hard, she tried to find even more new marks on any body. Instead, she was gazing at old scars she has received from previous missions. Her fingers trailed along a faint scar between her breasts, remembering the time she was nearly got killed by her target and was saved by… Koyuki shivered from her nakedness and quickly undressed. She hopped into the bathtub and turned the water on. She relaxed as warm water rained down her body, washing away from the caked blood on her body.

That's when she screamed.

Images from her fight entered her mind. The face of the yakuza leader when he was killed – he looked terrified as the bullet entered him and his face was of pure agony. Her body trembled at the sight and worsened when she remembered the death of the man she killed in the forest. His eyes were wide open, unable to believe he was killed by the woman he looked down on. She could tell there was a hope for revenge in his eyes, perhaps, hoping to haunt her after he became a ghost. She screamed once more remembering all those bodies that lay in front of the storehouse. Her mind did not register the fact that they were simply unconscious but only knowing she was the one that caused their downfall. She sobbed and slid down against the tiles of the washroom. She bit her lip as the water continued to beat down on her, now only feeling like knives stabbing her, needles piercing her skin. Frantically, she tried to find something to comfort herself. She grabbed her bottle of shower gel and quickly opened it, taking in its sweet natural strawberry smell. Something she once had or knew had this smell as well and it comforted her greatly. Perhaps, it was the reason she never changed her shower gel, only always buying in stocks of the same kind of shower gel. Shaking, she slowly washed herself with the shower gel. She rubbed all over her body and allowed the water to wash away the lathered gel, even though it still felt like knives and needles. The water mixed with tears which were still falling from her eyes and blurred her vision.

_"Mommy!__ Don't take Mommy away! What are you doing?"_

_ "Stay away, Koyuki! stay away from Mommy!"_

_ "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you bringing Daddy?" The little body struggled as stronger hands gripped her. "Let go of me! Where are you taking my Mommy and Daddy?" A scream echoed. "Don't hit them! Don't hit them!"_

_ "Close your eyes, Koyuki!"_

_ "Daddy!" High-pitched screams continued to ring in the ears of the little body. "Blood! No! Why is there blood from Mommy? Don't hit her! No! Daddy! You…you have blood all over too! Daddy? Answer me!" Cries of agony filled the air. "Mommy! Daddy!" The voice died down. "Blood…blood…there's so much blood…Mommy? Daddy? Why is there so much blood? Your eyes are open…but why aren't you answering me? Blood…it's so red…there's so much…it's like…a river of blood…Mommy? Daddy? Answer me… Someone help me…someone help my parents…"_

Koyuki's body shivered and shivered. She lost her balance and fell towards the bottom of the bathtub. She managed to save herself from getting a concussion, but she still allowed her body to fall and lie on the bottom of the tub. Blackness took over her as the water continued to beat down on her worn-out body.

---------------

The ringing noises of a telephone filled the apartment. A hand snuck out of its hiding place below the blanket and reached for the phone. "Hello?" A tired voice answered the phone.

"Kochou? I heard your success with your mission last night."

The owner of the hand instantly bolted up from her bed. "Bakura!"

Bakura chuckled over the line. "Of course, it's me. So, how are you feeling, Kochou?"

"Beat. I don't remember how I got from the shower to my bed. I guess I was sleepwalking already once I got home." Silence was heard over the line. "Um…Bakura?"

"You don't remember anything during your shower or what happened?" Bakura picked his words carefully, as if he knew something had happened, something that Koyuki forgotten.

Koyuki raised her eyebrow. "Like I said, I have no idea how I got back to my bed. And during my shower? I suppose nothing special happened. Why?"

The head of Sennen shook his head, despite the assassin was unable to see the shake. "Nothing. Tell me about your mission last night."

Grinning, Koyuki replied, "It was pretty good. There was a few traps set in the forest but I managed to get out of there unharmed. There were obviously other obstacles. There was a man who was foolish enough to challenge me, thinking that I was not what the outside world claims to be. I proved him wrong." Shrugging her shoulders, she continued, "I killed him. Knocked them at least ten more men at the entrance of the storehouse. They were holding guns, but I was too fast for them. Then I had a one-on-one fight with the personal bodyguard of that leader person and I won. No need for gory details."

"Just as long as you're not hurt."

"Don't worry. I have something else to tell you though, at your office."

"Fine, I need to talk you anyways."

"See you later then?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I'll see you later."

---------------

"Come in!"

Koyuki walked into the office of Bakura. She had combed her long hair into one thick braid and was wearing a long skirt that reached nearly her ankles, topped with a white blouse. There was still an obvious wound on her cheek from the bullet which she did not bother to cover up with a band-aid. Bakura's office was spacey, or even empty. There was the usual office table with a computer on it along with a telephone, but other than a door that led out of the office and another door led into his private apartment, the office was empty. There was no usual shelves filled with binders and folders nor there anymore sitting arrangements in the room other than the chair Bakura sat on and another chair for the guest of the room. "You really need add more things to your office. Maybe a few paintings or pictures? It's too white…and plain."

Bakura looked up from a folder and swore. "Shit! Kochou, what happened to your face?"

Touching her new wound, Koyuki asked, "This? It's just a graze from a bullet. That bodyguard had great aim. Don't worry, it'll heal and won't leave a scar." Her hand went up and caught the object Bakura threw at her. She released her hand and found a bottle of some sort of medication cream.

"It'll help the healing process. It should leave no scar."

"I'll take it then."

Bakura frowned, "Can't you say thank you?"

Koyuki replied, "Nope. Before you shout at me and give me a lecture on family love, I'm here to report something of importance." Bakura closed his opened mouth and waited for Koyuki to continue. "There's a mole in the company."

The man raised his eyebrow at this. "I suppose you know exactly who it is then? What did he do?"

"I do know who it is. It is just some unimportant worker in the tech section and I believed he came across some information about my assassination mission last night and therefore informed the yakuza group. I saw him at the factory last night, but I let him go to let you give out the proper punishment." Koyuki paused. "No offence, Bakura, you should put more effort in the tech section or at least put up a better computer security system. Our workers come across confidential information too easily."

Beaming, Bakura said, "So you found the mole."

"What did you just say?"

"I said you found the mole." Bakura explained, "We knew there was a mole in the company for some time now, so we decided to lead it out of its hole by giving him information on purpose. As expected, you found out who exactly the mole was."

The assassin looked a bit mad. "You could have warned me! Now I'm reporting something you already knew."

Turning the screen of the computer as well as pushing the keyboard in front of Koyuki, Bakura ordered, "Make yourself useful and find that mole in our employees' database. I'll make it up to you next time, for not telling you."

"You better," muttered Koyuki as she typed away on the keyboard.

"Oh, Kochou?"

"Hm?"

"Do something about Seto Kaiba and Yami Motou."

Koyuki immediately looked up from the keyboard. "What about them?"

Bakura smiled. "I did some research. I knew Yami Motou, Kaiba's personal bodyguard held you up. Our client doesn't mind about you failing the mission. Just as long as you succeed, we still get the money. So your mission for killing Seto Kaiba is still on, and if his bodyguard is standing in your way, do something about him."

"What else did you find out with little research assignment?"

"You spent the night with Motou and you escaped after you kicked him in the groin in under a bunch of ume trees."

"Damn you! That's too detailed of a report you got there."

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing you can't tell me. I don't understand why you never tell me anything even if it's nothing special. I just want to care about you…"

"That's because it's Kochou."

Both Koyuki and Bakura looked up at the new voice. A man with sandy-coloured hair walked into the office. The way he sauntered showed people his confidence and his face carried a smirk that seems to be stuck on him. He wore a black, tight shirt over sandy-coloured khakis. His bluish-greyish eyes stayed on Bakura the whole time, from the second he entered the door. "Malik!" exclaimed the woman. "I suppose I should leave now, Bakura. Don't worry about the mission, I'll complete it no matter what." With that, Koyuki strolled out the door and closed it behind her.

Bakura smiled at Malik and asked, "Why did you come?"

Malik scowled at him, "Can't I come when I want?"

"It was just a question." Bakura circled his arms around Malik's waist from behind. He leaned his head on Malik's shoulder. "You're not mad are you?" Tightening his arms more, he started to nibble on the other man's neck.

Malik growled and pulled Bakura around and started to kiss Bakura roughly. Between each kiss, he spoke, "I miss you, damn it."

"Miss me or miss my body?" Bakura grinned when Malik responded with a longer, fiery kiss. "I love it when you're rough." He leaned into the kiss and started to trace Malik's bottom lip with his tongue. Within seconds, Malik had already opened his mouth, begging for Bakura's entrance. Their tongues immediately tangled with each other's and their hands started to travel across each other's body as well. Bakura broke the kiss and trailed little pecks, licking and nibbling at the same time, down Malik's neck. He turned him around after he took off the shirt of his lover. "Does it still hurt?" Bakura asked Malik as his lips trailed down the scar on Malik's back.

Malik answered, "Why would it? That was a bloody long time ago…" He gave out a moan when he felt Bakura's finger touching his nipples and twisting them in a playful manner. "Stop it, Bakura! Damn it! Ah…stop playing around." His voice turned raspy and filled with need. "Give it to me!"

"Already, Malik? It was only a few kisses."

"The last time you touched was nearly a week ago. I need you now!"

Bakura chuckled at Malik's straight-forwardness. "Soon, Malik. Be patient…"

Unknown, Koyuki was still outside, standing in front of the elevator, waiting for her ride. She smirked at the sounds that are coming from inside the office. She has nothing against homosexual people, just as long Bakura and Malik can make each other happy. Her smirk faded as her mind travelled back in time. Especially after what happened then…those two deserved happiness.

-----End of Chapter Three-----

Author's Note: So how was the chapter? It mainly focuses on Koyuki and one of her missions. Needless to say, I still suck at writing fighting scenes so please forgive me if you don't get those scenes at all. I tend to end the fights abruptly and cannot describe fighting moves at all. My first pair of yaoi couples has finally come out! Bakura and Malik! Did I warn anyone of you about having yaoi pairings? If I didn't, forgive me. Do expect more yaoi pairings but not in the next few chapters though….just later. Feel free to give me any comments, criticism or suggestions for pairings and plotline. Just press the little purple button on the left, bottom corner of the window. Review!


	5. Chapter Four

Reviews:

**v son sayian**: I did add the yaoi thing on to the summary recently, I figured people should be warned. Now, lady rhapsody's non-reviewer finding flashlight, maybe I should get me one of those, sounds great. Of all the questions you ask me, you have to pick ones I haven't even decided on the answers yet. The plot's been getting out of my hand and going a different direction than expected, but I'm slowly adjusting. We'll definitely see more of Malik and other characters as well. About how Koyuki became an assassin is a different story. I have that planned but I'm afraid it's not coming out soon. You'll have to enjoy this chapter first and wait for more of my story hopefully…soon.

Disclaimer: Who told you I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Let me go sue them.

Stained Butterfly

By Shattered Glass of Frost

Chapter Four

Being a spy and go undercover to learn about one's opponent was harder than she thought. The job of an assassin was already tiring for her, despite the many days she had for rest between missions, but a spy's job was even worse. One would think doing research was easy, but Koyuki knew it was a whole different matter. It was boring and hard. She glared at her laptop as she tried to find more than basic facts on Kaiba Corporation and its CEO, Kaiba Seto, on the Internet. Either people did very little gossiping when it came to the corporation or Kaiba just cover up things really well.

Suddenly, she came across something that sparked her interest. It was a message board online. The topic was fairly broad, just any interesting rumours within companies and no one had to give names at all. They could say XYZ Corporation, ABC Company, or Whatever Incorporated without anyone to ask them who specifically they were talking about. Basically, it was the safest way for anyone who wants to gossip about their own workplace. If she looked carefully, she would definitely find something useful. She quickly ruled out those that dealt with romances in the workplace. She had no use for that kind of information, especially when the person involved was not a CEO or the bodyguard of a CEO. Then she noticed something. "It has been rumoured there was always something between our CEO and his bodyguard," Koyuki read aloud to herself. "Nobody was sure if they were actually having a relationship due to actual loving feelings, lust or something else. Everyone though, suspects something is going on between the two."

There were very little details, but suddenly, Koyuki felt very uncomfortable. She suspected that the CEO was Kaiba Seto and the bodyguard Mutou Yami. The reason she was uncomfortable was something different. From the one day she interacted with both Mutou and Kaiba, she knew perfectly well Mutou did not exactly like Kaiba nor did the CEO have actually feelings for the bodyguard. The only reason she could come up with, if the rumour was true, Kaiba was using something against Mutou to get a sexual relationship between the two. That's what her instincts told her. She wrinkled her nose. This did not concern her at all, who they were having sex with, but maybe she could use it against the CEO with some help from Sennen.

Looking at the clock, she realized it was time for her other part of research. She grabbed her duffel bag, checking that she didn't forget anything else, she locked the apartment door behind her. The moment she walked out the building, she knew had gained a shadow. The shadow has started following her ever since she got back from Osaka. She had ignored it, knowing that it won't bother her. Sennen's headquarters was not exactly secret and there was nothing for her to hide. Kaiba can find out about her missions all he wanted. When it came to researching Kaiba Corporation, Koyuki knew very well that she need to get rid of the shadow. From her observations, without looking directly at her shadow, she knew the shadow was a male. Grinning, she entered the shopping mall. After circling some shops for some time, she entered the washroom at the same time as some other women did. She ducked into the stall quickly, changing her looks. First she dumped out the items in the duffel bag and picked up the new clothes for her disguise. Quickly, she changed into them and then stuffed her old clothes into the backpack that had been folded into the duffel bag. Then she folded the duffel bag, stuffing it into the backpack as well. She grabbed the wig and easily slipped it on perfectly. She flushed the toilet for effect and joined the women at the sinks. She placed coloured contacts on, changing her eye colour. Then she put on some make-up, knowing how some colour on the face can change how one looked. When she noticed the women were leaving, she left with them.

Koyuki congratulated herself as she knew she probably broke the record for disguising herself in the quickest time. She pretended to window-shop at a shop near the washroom, making perfectly sure that the shadow no longer has his eyes on her. Then she quickly slipped away from the mall and towards her destination before the shadow realized what was going on. Mentally, she stuck her nose up, thinking about the pathetic shadows Kaiba Seto or Mutou Yami, whoever it was, placed beside her. It was too easy to lose them. Sooner or later those two who figure out it'd be smarter to send a female shadow with her instead of a male one. She shrugged her shoulders, balancing her backpack properly. What happens in the future will soon happen, but it was not the time for her to prepare for it yet. Soon, she arrived at her destination.

Looking up at the skyscraper she now stood in front of, Koyuki smirked. She wondered how much information she will be able to gather today. Once she saw no cars coming, she quickly crossed the street and entered a café across the corporation. She tried her best to smile friendly to a stranger and asked the cashier, "Excuse me? I believe I left a camera here yesterday?" She told the model of the camera and the cashier person went to confirm it. A few minutes, the cashier person came back with a camera. "Here you go, miss." Koyuki smiled and said her thanks. It was horrible when she was always under surveillance. Since she didn't want to bring the camera with her during her little trip to get rid of the spy and ruin it somehow, she had to tell Malik to leave the camera here for her to pick up.

As she sat down at a table beside the window, she checked her watch for the time. It was nearly lunch time, and soon some of Kaiba Corp.'s employees would make their way into the café for some lunch, and hopefully within those employees would include some people who are willing to gossip. A waiter approached her and asked for what she wanted. Glancing at the menu, she chose to have a set lunch and a cup of coffee. She went back to her thoughts when the man walked away. She should approach the women she thinks will gossip near the end of their lunch. They have an hour time for lunch, as she had found out, so hopefully they don't eat all that slow and leave at least twenty minutes for her to talk to them. She continued to stare at the entrance of the building until the waiter placed her order food on the table, when she gave a nod of acknowledgement. It was also then she began to notice employees leaving the building to get their lunches.

She smirked to herself as she noted the number of female employees that came into the café and to her convenience, they all sat together. Checking her watch, she calculated the time she had to finish her lunch and start gossiping with the women. Then she began to enjoy her lunch, keeping her mind off the perkiness she'll have to act later.

Around thirty minutes, Koyuki delicately wiped her mouth with a napkin and placed the camera around her neck. She took out a small notepad and a pen, hoping she looks like a professional reporter. She calmed herself, convincing she can manage to pull the act. Then, she put on a bright smile and walked over to the group of females talking as they enjoyed the last bit of their lunch. "Would you mind if I join you and ask a few questions, ladies?"

The ladies stopped their conversation and turned their head to look at Koyuki. One of them asked, "That depends on what you want to talk about, miss. Reporter, I believe?" Koyuki nodded. "What do you want?"

Koyuki forced another smile. "Well, I've been given an article to write about Kaiba Corp. by my boss, but I don't really have any idea on what to write about." She took out some business cards from her pocket, which was actually fake, and gave it to the females at the table. She pointed at the company name on the card. "You know we don't write normal articles. So, I was wondering if there was any information I can get. Can you guys give my idea for my article?"

They eyed each other, a bit apprehensive about gossiping about their own company which was so close. Then they looked around, trying to look for familiar faces or anyone that was paying special attention to their conversation. Apparently, they were satisfied with what they saw and pulled a chair from a table beside them, inviting Koyuki to sit. "Miss Mizuno?"

"Yes?" Koyuki felt weird responding that was not hers.

"What would you like to ask? We'll try our best to answer your questions, but we can't guarantee we can answer each of them."

Koyuki nodded. "I understand." She thought for a while before she asked her first question. "So, how's the security at Kaiba Corp.?"

If the females were surprised at Koyuki's question, they didn't show it. "It feels like a prison in there," answered one of them.

Another agreed. "You should see the amount of security guards needed for the whole company. I'm amazed that Mr. Kaiba would actually spend that much money just hiring those people for security."

"Can you elaborate?" asked Koyuki as she pretended to scribble something down on to the notepad.

A woman with short, black hair spoke. "Well, first of all, each floor has at least one security guard and they have a desk near the elevator so they can monitor who comes in and out all the time. Then we have to pass through a door that uses this high-tech security system." She nudged the woman beside her. "You can probably explain this better right?"

The female nodded. "This is how it works. Each employee has an identification card and scans on to the device beside the door. The device recognizes it and then records the person who went in office on the floor. The glass doors would then slide open. Once they detect one person going in, it'll close. It allows no more than one person through each time, sot he next person would also have to scan their card and therefore have a record of them entering. If another person tries to enter at the same time, the alarm will go off, and therefore the security guard will come. The system is pretty much foolproof and it's why we lack security guards on the ground floor, making it look like our security is a bit lax. This is only on the employees' floors though. I would imagine the security on Mr. Kaiba's floor be much worse than this. None of us has been up there though."

"Kaiba has it worse than Sennen's security system,'' muttered Koyuki's under her breath.

"Pardon me?"

The assassin, now reporter, shook her head and gave another smile. "Nothing. Please go on."

The women looked at each other. "Well, there's not much about the system. It's the usual with the rest. Security cameras everywhere, alarms set up everywhere. Kaiba Corp is definitely not a place where you can relax for even a second. You never know when you're being watched. "

Koyuki tried to put on a sympathetic look. "That doesn't sound too good. How about wages? Do they pay you good?"

"It's the average. Just make sure you do you work and don't make mistakes. I heard that if you make any mistakes, your wage will be lowered permanently."

Then, Koyuki decided to change the topic. "What do you know about Mr. Kaiba and his bodyguard, Mutou Yami?"

The women shook their heads. "We don't know a lot about them at all. Just the usual things people outside know as well. Mr. Kaiba is one of the youngest CEO around and he is very cold and strict to all his employees. He has the smartest brain though, managing to bring Kaiba Corp. to the top in Japan and he has a hand in practically everything that is legal." The woman paused. "Oh, he has a brother as well. Fourteen, I believe." She added as an afterthought.

"That reminds me," said the woman with the black hair. "I heard a rumour about Mr. Kaiba's brother."

Koyuki's eyes sparked some interest at the sentence. "What did you hear?"

She looked around before lowering her voice. "Everyone says that Mr. Kaiba hid his brother from the world because of dangers he may get from being his brother, but some actually says that his brother is being held captive, unable to leave the place he's in. There are actually security guards watching him." She dropped her voice even lower, making the rest of the group strain to hear what else she had to say. "I heard that Mutou Yami also has a younger brother and that younger brother is being held captive with Mr. Kaiba's brother."

The present reporter's eyes widen. That bodyguard had a brother and Kaiba was holding him hostage? Was that what forced Yami to work under Kaiba, unable to defy him because he had his brother to protect? She bit her lip. Now this was definitely news. Hopefully, when she passes this bit of information to Bakura, he could make some good use out of it. "What about Mutou Yami? Anything more you know about him?"

She watched as the female employees took their time to think about it. She wouldn't be surprised if they didn't know anything about Yami though. After all, he was only the bodyguard and they were only ordinary employees from the corporation. "We don't know much about him at all. It was said that he is an excellent fighter and excels in many areas, which was why Mr. Kaiba hired him in the first place."

"He also has good looks," added another. "You should see the amount of employees drooling over him, male and female included."

"Even male?" asked Koyuki, raising her eyebrow.

The woman who said that nodded. "They all agree he looks hot in leather."

Koyuki nearly choked on her own spit. Too much information. "Anything else?"

"We heard…that he's in _that kind_ of relationship with our CEO."

"_That kind_ of relationship?" repeated Koyuki. "You mean, as in…" She received a nod as a reply. "Oh my…" That certainly affirmed the rumour she had found online in the message board. She then looked at her watch. "Ladies, I'm sorry to say that that's it for today. I need to go, and I believe your lunch hour is nearly over. Thank you for answering my questions. I'm sure it's going to help me with my article." She gave a quick bow in to the group and headed over to the cashier to pay the money for her meal. Giving another nod of acknowledgment, she walked out of the door of the café briskly.

Wandering around, Koyuki contemplated on what to do. First of all, she should get the information to Bakura and maybe he could help her formulate a plan to help with her mission. She wrinkled her nose, hoping Bakura as feeling generous towards helping her. She already did a lot, spying and finding information on her own as he said that all their spies were busy with other missions, which she had found unbelievable. She was convinced that Bakura made her do this on purpose. She was about to ruffle her hair, a rare action for her, when she realized she still had her disguise on. Frowning, she became conscious of the fact that she had to take the disguise before she could see Bakura. She didn't want him to see her like this and if she did dress like this, the receptionist would probably not recognize her and ask her about this and that. Not a pleasant experience.

Then she eyed a fast-food restaurant across the street and decided to change there. Hurriedly, she walked over there and entered the washroom to take off her disguise. Once she made sure no one of there other than her, she pulled off her wig and immediately took off her coloured contacts, which was making her eyes itch like heck. Turning on the tap, she splashed her face and using a makeup remover, removed the colours on her face. She didn't bother changing her clothes, and stuffed everything into her backpack. Now she was ready to see Bakura and give her report on what she had found out about Kaiba and Yami.

-

"Kochou! Just the person I want to see!"

Raising an eyebrow, Koyuki replied, "When have you not wanted to see me?" She paused for a second then smirked. "Oh wait, there are times you don't want to see me. When you're with Malik, fucking, right?"

Bakura glared at her but ignored the comment. "So, what information do you have to report?"

The female looked at him. "I thought you wanted to see me to give me a new mission."

"Is that what I meant?" He shuffled through some of the files on his desk. "I wanted to see you because I was interested in what you found out on Kaiba Corp."

Koyuki raised another eyebrow. "Right…and you're so sure that I can actually have information to give you?"

Typing something on the computer, Bakura replied, "You wouldn't come to see me if you don't have some information, right? Especially when I didn't call you. I'm pretty sure you have the skills to excel at the job of a spy." He looked at the papers in front of him and went back to tying. "Besides, you have too much pride to come and ask me for help," he added.

She huffed. "Like you would give me any help."

"And why not?" smiled Bakura. He took his hands off the keyboard and folded them across his lap. "If you can admit that you need help, I'll give it to you."

"Che, like I need help."

"Exactly."

Koyuki frowned at the thought of how well Bakura understood her. "I'm here to report information I found out on Kaiba Corp."

"Go ahead."

Pulling out the only other chair in the room, the assassin sat down. "First of all, Kaiba Corp.'s security system has it worse than yours."

Bakura looked amused. "You mean his system is not as good as mine?"

"No…I mean his system is even tighter than yours. Whether it's better than yours, well, I'm not the technician here."

"Okay. How is it tighter than mine then?" asked Bakura.

"Our security system, first of all, changes depending no where it's dealing with. For example, all our employees sign in at our front desk along with showing their identification card. Then to activate the elevator, employees need to scan their fingerprint on the scanner. Only one is needed though, therefore allowing a group of employees to go up at once. When a guest is at the building, an employee will need to escort them up if needed otherwise all meetings are held on the ground floor when there are guests present. Once an employee reaches the floor their office is located at, there are no other security measures other than the usual password needed at the door and computers. We also have the usual alarm system and video cameras." She paused for a second, catching her breath. "When it comes to the other part of Sennen, obviously security would be way tighter. We require the full body scan as well as voice recognition. There's record of who comes and goes. Depending on where we are going, there may be even passwords to know. Kaiba Corp.'s system is different."

Bakura smiled. "Are you finally getting to the point?"

Koyuki tossed her hair in frustration and scowled. "I was just giving you a comparison. Thought you needed a reminder since you can by-pass all security measures with ease, and the fact that you live here doesn't help." She sneered slightly. "At a glance, Kaiba Corp.'s security measures look lax. There are little security guards visible on the ground floor and the front desk does not record everyone coming in either. In reality, security is tight. All Kaiba Corp.'s employees have an identification card and it needs to be scanned to get into any office at any level. Only one person can go through the doors each time otherwise an alarm will go off alerting security which is situated near the elevator. They also have records of who comes in and out at specific times when the card is scanned. It is the same thing for every single floor. Then they have the basic safety measures everywhere. You can only guess how tight it can get when it reaches the top floor, where Kaiba's office is. Of course, they probably have certain other places in the building where security is tighter, like we do."

The male nodded, absorbing the information. "This may come in handy later, though right now we should concentrate on some different methods to destroy our target. Anything else to report?"

Smirking, Koyuki replied, "Rumours tend to contain interesting facts and I heard a few of them."

"What is it?"

"I believe you already know about Kaiba's little bother and how he is kept in a different place away from Kaiba for his safety. It's no surprise if he has bodyguards protecting his little brother, but according to rumours, the security is tighter than normal, even though no one knows the location of the younger Kaiba." She noticed the smirk on Bakura's face. "Okay, there are a few people who knows the location, but that's no common information. Like I said, security apparently is crazy. The younger Kaiba isn't allowed to go outside and has bodyguards around him all the time." Wrinkling her nose, she continued, "It sounds like a prison. He seems to have other type of company with him though."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Other type of company?" he repeated. "Oh Kochou, you do realize you're feeling sorry for Kaiba Mokuba right?"

"Shut up." Then she nodded, concerning Bakura's question. "There's another person being kept with the younger Kaiba and he's no bodyguard." She stopped for suspense. She was thinking about pausing for a whole minute when the CEO shot her a look to go on. "Our young Kaiba Mokuba has Mutou Yami's little brother with him."

That certainly earned a surprised look from Bakura. "You mean that bodyguard?" She nodded. "Why would his brother be with Kaiba's little brother? There's no reason for him to be there. He doesn't need that kind of protection."

"Who said he was being protected?"

"He's not?"

Koyuki made a face. "I went through one of the hardest act I had to put up to get this information. It better be true. Being a reported is no fun, Mutou Yami's little brother is there to be a hostage, so that Mutou cannot quit his job as Kaiba's bodyguard." She conveniently forgot to mention the part of the rumour where Yami can't leave because he needs to satisfy Kaiba's certain needs. She wanted to gag for some reason.

Bakura's eyes lit up. "That means that Mutou is no working for Kaiba willingly at all. This might get interesting, especially if we can get him on our side."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"You'll see, Kochou. You'll see."

-

Typing sounds filled the large office at the top of the Kaiba Corp. building. Kaiba's eyes darted back and forth from the files on his desk to the screen of his computer. Yami was leaning on the wall near the entrance of the room. No words were passed between the two.

Suddenly, the ring of a cell phone broke the silence. Yami took out his pone and answered. "Yes/" He listened to the person on the other side. "Alright, I'll give you further instructions later." He disconnected the line. Crossing his arms, he remained leaning on the wall and fell silent.

Soon, the typing ceased and Kaiba looked up at his bodyguard. "What is it?"

"He lost Kochou again."

Kaiba sneered, "His failures do not amuse me."

Yami took a step forward and stood in front of the CEO's desk. "I have a suggestion."

"Go on."

"We should use a female spy instead. He always loses her once she walks into the ladies' washroom therefore giving her a chance to disguise herself and escape from our eyes. Having a female spy means that she can follow her into the washroom therefore not letting Kochou slip away."

The CEO thought about it for a second. "Very well, go fetch another spy and start the mission immediately tomorrow. Make sure her observation skills are not as poor as the last one."

Yami bowed his head. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba." He took out his cell phone once and again and dialled a number, waiting for the other side to pick up. "You have a mission starting tomorrow," he stated. "You are to follow a target. An assassin from Sennen named Kochou." Giving an address, he continued. "You shall follow her the moment she steps out until she goes back to her apartment. Do not let her escape from your eyes. She may slip into a washroom and put on a disguise. You will report her every move at the end of the day." He paused, waiting for an answer. "No, no matter what happens, you shall stay only as an observer, only watching. You will not do anything if something happens nor will you act rash, interfere and hurt Kochou in the process. You are only a spy. The mission starts tomorrow." Then he pressed a button, ending the call.

Once he finished the conversation, Kaiba strode over and grabbed Yami by the collar. "Mutou…" He growled. He slammed the bodyguard against the wall, making Yami trying to suppress a grunt. "You care too much about the butterfly." He slammed Yami against the wall again.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Yami winced.

"There was no need to tell the spy not to hurt Kochou." Kaiba growled and tightened hi grasp on Yami's shirt. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Yami protested. "But Mr. Kaiba, she asked a question so I answered…" His words faded when Kaiba attacked his pale neck.

Kaiba trailed a path from the bodyguard's neck to his jaw, ignoring the stiffness of the body beneath him. "You will not care about that pathetic stained butterfly at all. You're mine, Mutou." Then, he pressed his lips on Yami's.

-End of Chapter Four-

Author's Note: Hm…I guess this chapter lets you see a different aspect of Kochou's job as an assassin. We finally get to see Yami again, since he was absent from the last chapter. Unfortunately, he shall disappear next chapter again. I realized I've been writing slightly weirdly…probably because how Japanese is becoming a second language to me…so I keep on wanting to add expressions from the language. Also note that, I do have one Japanese word included within the conversations of this story, which is (o)nii-chan/(o)nii-san, which means big brother. I thought it would sound cute. I don't think I ever told you Kochou means butterfly in Japanese, which is why Kaiba refers to Koyuki as the butterfly. Oh…I did use the Japanese order with names, last then first, but I did not use any honorific such as –san or –sama, so don't mind the weirdness of things. I hope you enjoyed the chapter…I have no idea when the next chapter is coming up though. As I said on my bio, my original fiction seems to intrigue me more right now. If you want, you can read the story.

http:www. fictionpress. com/ kajinotenshi

Please take out the spaces and paste into the URL box of your window.

Please review!


End file.
